


Cheerleader of the Crows

by nebsie



Series: Cheerleader Oikawa [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bottom Oikawa Tooru, Comedy, Crossdressing, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Multi, oikawacentric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:41:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28437783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nebsie/pseuds/nebsie
Summary: Somehow Karasuno finds out Oikawa cheered for Shiratorizawa after they won the finals of the previous tournament. Obviously, as the new winners, Karasuno only feels it's fair Oikawa comes over and motivates them too.And Iwaizumi now knows better than to miss out on these kinds of shows.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru, Nishinoya Yuu/Oikawa Tooru, Oikawa Tooru/Everyone, Oikawa Tooru/Sawamura Daichi, Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi, Oikawa Tooru/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Oikawa Tooru/Tsukishima Kei
Series: Cheerleader Oikawa [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2082708
Comments: 66
Kudos: 269





	Cheerleader of the Crows

**Author's Note:**

> jdgkanflkdg
> 
> Okay I tried my best for the Karasuno version, it felt harder cuz I don't feel the Karasuno guys are as insane as the Shiratorizawa guys (they are on their own level lmao).  
> But I did have fun writing this so I hope you guys have fun reading this! :D
> 
> Also, I drew Oikawa in the Shiratorizawa cheerleader outfit! Pls check it out here: nebubu.tumblr.com
> 
> Enjoy some more simping over our pretty setter!

Comfortable on the bed with his legs up against the wall, Oikawa scrolled through his phone. Next to him, in a similar position, was Iwaizumi, also on his phone. They had been like that for a couple of hours at this point, occasionally switching positions or showing each other funny videos. Mostly Oikawa was complaining, however.

“I can’t believe Karasuno – _Karasuno –_ is going to nationals this year! It’s a true travesty, Iwa-chan!” he kept whining, sounding more childish than his own nephew. Under his thumb was a picture of Hinata Shoyo grinning at the camera. The redhead had posted like twenty pictures after the game, each bragging about their victory. Oikawa had felt it had been his duty to go personally dislike each of them – under a fake name, of course.

“Yeah, yeah”, Iwaizumi seemed less devastated by it all, instead scrolling through workout videos, favoriting a few to add them to his current workout routines. He was always eager to try new things. “What a tragedy indeed.”  
  
“I said _travesty,_ not _tragedy”,_ Oikawa emphasized. He pressed his cheek against Iwaizumi’s shoulder to sneak a look at his phone. “Ew, workout videos at a time like this? We’re in the midst of a horrible catastrophe and all you wanna do is get abs?”  
  
“Shut it”, Iwaizumi was unable to hide the affection in his voice when Oikawa was pressing his soft cheek against his shoulder like that. “You are so dramatic.”  
  
“Dramatic?! Well, you’re apathic! You should- “, Oikawa had just been about to elaborately explain why Iwaizumi was wrong and that Oikawa wasn’t dramatic in any way at all. Or that if he was, that it was a good thing. But a loud ping-noise from his phone interrupted him. “Unknown number…” he mumbled and opened LINE to check out the contact trying to reach him.

The last two words caught Iwaizumi’s attention and the spiker’s head flung to the side to inspect this stranger contacting his Oikawa. He had to personally approve of all people entering Oikawa’s life. That was why he’d scare all the fangirls off – none of them were good enough to stay in Oikawa’s company. The tall setter himself was happily unaware of this all and seemed to live in the belief that Iwaizumi was jealous of his girlfriends. Iwaizumi let him live in that belief. 

Oikawa opened the chat and gasped. “It’s Karasuno’s captain!”  
  
 _Daichi: Oikawa, hello._ _I believe you owe us something._

Oikawa felt his blood going cold and his stomach twisting in panic. A worried expression painted over his pale face as he looked over at Iwaizumi, showing him the odd message. “Does he know I’m the one disliking their pictures”, he whispered.  
  
“You’re disliking their-?! Shittykawa!” Iwaizumi scolded, pinching him in the side hard to punish him for his ridiculous behavior.

Oikawa whined disapprovingly at his small punishment and Daichi kept typing while the two Seijoh students were busy with each other. Two ping-sounds shortly after each other brought their attention back to the phone.

_Daichi: Kageyama and Hinata broke into Shiratorizawa again-,_ Oikawa looked at Iwaizumi questioningly before continuing reading, - _and they found out you gave Shiratorizawa a nice victory dance after last finals._

The other ping-sound had been a picture of Shiratorizawa’s holy wall of Oikawa which featured the sacred pictures of him cheering them on. There were other pictures too, but Oikawa was too busy panicking over the ones where he was in that horrendous outfit. They had taken photos of it?! He stammered at Iwaizumi with a shocked face, his mouth unable to pronounce a single word.

“What the fuck is that”, Iwaizumi said angrily, grabbing Oikawa’s phone to take a closer look at the strange picture wall. “Hey! That’s from when we were at the beach a year ago! And that- what?! They have pictures of you sleeping?! This is a concern!”  
  
“The biggest concern are these!” Oikawa took his phone back, aggressively zooming in on the cheerleading pictures to demonstrate which ones he meant. “My fans can never see this! I’d completely lose face and would have to crawl into a cave where I’d die alone! Iwa-chan, we have to go there and tear it down!”  
  
 _Daichi: I can see you’re online Oikawa. We have practice tomorrow morning. We expect a victory dance._

_Oikawa: This is Iwaizumi. What do you want with our setter._

“Iwa-chan! Gimme back my phone!” Oikawa demanded, trying to reach for it as Iwaizumi had snatched it and kept it far away from his friend. “Why must you be so strong?!” he hissed when Iwaizumi’s other arm was enough to keep Oikawa away.

_Daichi: Tell Oikawa to come to Karasuno tomorrow morning at seven. Refusal shall be punished._

“Fuck this. Shittykawa, why did you have to make that shitty bet with Ushiwaka back then?” Iwaizumi groaned and finally gave Oikawa his phone back. The setter blinked at the messages before growling loudly, grabbing at his own hair in frustration. “This is all your fault.”

“I regret that stupid bet so much!” Oikawa said, throwing his phone away from him.

“Well… At least it’s not purple. Maybe black could be your color”, Iwaizumi tried.  
  
“And match with Kageyama again? It’ll be hard not to vomit”, Oikawa pouted.

X

Agreeing to wear another cheerleading uniform had been easier this time and Oikawa didn’t understand why. Perhaps it was because this was the second time he was wearing something like this? Or perhaps it was because black _did_ look better on him? He didn’t know what to think of the orange details though and spent a good five minutes checking himself out with the help of his phone camera before walking out to face Karasuno.   
  
It was seven in the morning and he was way too annoyed for something like this. At least the nuisance team had had the decency to lend him the clubroom to get changed. And at least they didn’t seem to have an insane picture wall of Oikawa like Shiratorizawa apparently had. And Iwaizumi was there as emotional support again, thankfully. So, things could have been worse, right?

“Oikawa-senpai”, Kageyama stared.

Wrong. Things could not have been worse. Stupid, annoying Kageyama was there and Oikawa felt like throwing his pompoms in his face. This had been his idea all along, hadn’t it? Oikawa was positive that Kageyama had been the one to insist on this to humiliate his upperclassman. Iwaizumi grabbed Oikawa by his shoulders when the tall setter had been about to attack Kageyama.

“Shittykawa, behave and get this over with. After this you’re free from this never-ending curse”, Iwaizumi reminded him with a firm, yet oddly calming, tone.

“Right, right. Well, here I am, like you requested”, Oikawa said angrily. He looked over at the team he had grown to hate after their last match together. It seemed Oikawa’s heart had plenty of space for hatred aimed at his rivals. The team was staring at him quietly, no one saying a word. They were all bright red and Oikawa didn’t know if that meant they were regretting forcing him into this ridiculous outfit. He felt offended. “You’re not even going to say anything?! I woke up early to get here and you are just-“

“Great King!” Hinata was the first one to speak up, interrupting Oikawa at the same time. He was blushing but staring up at the tall setter seriously. “We’re just admiring you! You look really good!” Painfully honest like always, Hinata’s straightforward words went straight to Oikawa’s head.

“Really now?” Oikawa grinned, not as embarrassed to wear a miniskirt and tank top this time around. He instead posed proudly, lifting his nose high up in the air and looking down at Karasuno arrogantly. “I suppose you commoners can’t relate to being beautiful, can you?”

“Hah!” Tsukishima scoffed. Oikawa only recognized him as the tall, blond guy with glasses, not properly knowing anyone’s name. Well except for Kageyama. Unfortunately, his annoying name had etched itself into his brain. “Beautiful? Don’t kid yourself!”  
  
“You-!” Oikawa was getting provoked again, stomping forward. So Karasuno had just requested this to humiliate him, hadn’t they? To put Oikawa in his place after all his teasing comments?

Iwaizumi was more aware of what Tsukishima was up to – the tall blondie seemed to have understood riling Oikawa up entailed him moving around, which meant that the ridiculously short skirt would bounce around. This earned Tsukishima a warning glare from Seijoh’s wing spiker. That had been Iwaizumi’s tactic! And now the tall blondie of Karasuno was stealing it? Wrong and illegal.

“Now, now”, Daichi always seemed to speak like a dependable leader, gesturing his hands in a way that tried to calm the tense atmosphere. “Don’t be rude to our special guest. We did request for this, so we better treat him well”, he smiled at Oikawa politely, but his eyes kept lingering downwards to his thighs. “You might get warm in those thigh highs, why not take them off?”

“Yes, yes, Daichi is right!” Sugawara spoke up, a well-meaning and rather innocent smile plastered all over his soft features.

“It’s cold here”, Iwaizumi deadpanned, making it very clear Oikawa would _not_ be stripping in front of them. They had requested a cheerleader, not a stripper. No matter how friendly and kind the smiles of these two third years were, they would not receive a strip tease. Not on Iwaizumi’s watch.

“Why are you two staring at me like that”, Oikawa was addressing the second years now – the bald guy and the libero – who had moved to kneel in front of him, staring up at him with enormous eyes.

“Noya, I’m conflicted”, Tanaka murmured to his friend, staring up at Oikawa in pure awe.

“So am I”, Nishinoya’s voice expressed deep worry and grumbling thoughts. “I mean, this guy is stealing all our girls.”  
  
“Yes, but now I also kind of want him to be mine”, Tanaka elaborated. Oikawa blinked and blushed in shock at the strange confession, taking a step away at hearing the peculiar discussion taking place. What kind of sick meeting were these two having?  
  
“Yes. So… does that mean?”

“Yes”, the baldie nodded at whatever the libero had asked. The question had been so vague that no one really seemed to understand it. “Great Oikawa… Forgive us for being rude to you earlier!” still kneeling, both of them abruptly moved into deep bows, their foreheads pressing against the floor.

“Forgive us and please marry us!” Noya shouted loudly, his sudden proposal echoing over the wide space. Iwaizumi felt his blood pressure increase worryingly. Was it due to stress from potentially losing Oikawa or from annoyance at the boldness of these two weirdos? He couldn’t tell but the throbbing in his head didn’t indicate any good.

“What?! Hell no!” Oikawa replied angrily, deciding it would be appropriate to kick them both. That, however, proved to be a massive mistake.

“He kicked me! He kicked me right here!” Noya only seemed ecstatic while he pointed at his back, which was where the pretty setter of Seijoh had kicked him. “No one can ever touch my back again!”

“Hah! He kicked me on the shoulder!” Tanaka bragged cockily, as if it had been a better place to be kicked on.

“W-Well, he once served the ball right in my face!” Kageyama suddenly screamed, his bright red. Everyone turned to stare at him at the sudden confession. “Actually, it happened many times!”  
  
“Oh that’s right”, Oikawa smiled at the memory as if they were talking about a fond moment of bonding around a campfire or something. “I could do that again, if you want me to”, the offer came in a sickly-sweet tone that at the same time managed to drip with pure malice.  
  
“Unfair! I want that too! Serve the ball in my face first!” Noya begged.

“No, me first!” Tanaka shouted.

“No, me!”

The argument kept going back and forth like this for some while, Oikawa perplexed and at lack of words or a proper reaction to display. Meanwhile Daichi was rubbing his forehead in annoyance at this troublesome duo. He hadn’t thought they’d be falling for Oikawa since they already had Kiyoko to obsess over. He had underestimated how good Oikawa looked in this outfit. A bothersome miscalculation.

“That’s enough you two!” Daichi lost his temper. The sight of the usually calm and content captain so irritated seemed to be enough to shut the two up. The earlier banter and arguing ceased, everyone staring at the captain in slight tension. This caused Daichi to clear his throat awkwardly, seemingly aware of the atmosphere he had caused by his outburst. “Anyway, Oikawa, we will be practicing just like normally, and we just needed a bit of _motivation_ for this early morning practice. So why don’t you cheer us on?”

“…And after this I am free?” Oikawa wanted to confirm.

“Free”, Daichi nodded.

“Fine. But I’m quite busy today, so I won’t stick around for more than an hour at most”, he huffed, crossing his arms while still holding the black and orange pompoms in his hands. He wondered why Karasuno had bothered to buy him this ridiculous outfit for a thing that wouldn’t last longer than an hour anyway. Maybe they just had a large budget?

“One hour will be good”, Suga nodded. “We have morning class anyway.”

After this conclusion, which honestly felt rather fair and not as horrible as with Shiratorizawa, practiced begun. Oikawa noticed two things; the teacher and coach responsible for the team were absent. Which, in fact, was fortunate. It had already been humiliating enough to have Shiratorizawa’s coaches see him in a similar, albeit purple, outfit. The second thing he noted was that the usually focused and cheerful team was quiet, and dare he assume, flustered? Especially the large third year – Oikawa might have heard someone call him Asahi – kept turning bright red whenever his gaze migrated towards Oikawa. He even covered his face at some points.

“Iwa-chan, how do I cheer them on for practice?” Oikawa suddenly realized he didn’t even know how Karasuno’s cheering chant went. He had heard some students chant something for Karasuno at the final match but had already forgotten how it went. Unlike with Shiratorizawa, Oikawa didn’t feel hopelessly humiliated to do this. This time around he was just more confused over what his purpose was. Furthermore, there hadn’t really been any direct bet going on – he had just been dragged into this situation because of the idiotic bet he had made with Ushijima back then. Therefore, this situation just felt absurd instead of humiliating.

“I don’t know, jump around or something”, Iwaizumi shrugged, acting as if he didn’t care. In reality, he definitely did care and wanted Oikawa to jump around like he had the previous time. Iwaizumi did have the best place to _inspect things._ “Maybe just motivate them when they’re doing serves or spikes or something? You’re good at kissing people’s asses.”  
  
“Only when I get something from it!” Oikawa defended himself. He did fake a cute and kind act to take advantage of people. According to him, it was just strategic.

“Well, you’re getting your freedom from them”, Iwaizumi huffed, annoyed that Oikawa hadn’t started jumping around yet. “Just do something, I don’t think these ones as demanding as those purple stalkers.”

“We seriously have to do something about that wall of theirs”, Oikawa grumbled. Then he took a deep breath. “Okay, here I go…” he mumbled to himself.

While Karasuno warmed up and did stretches, Oikawa cheered them on. Inevitably, it did feel slightly awkward to cheer them on for something as mundane as regular practice. But at this point, Oikawa did whatever he could to be freed from this everlasting curse. His faked, but apparently well-received, shouts were mostly met with blushing and flustered looks. Admittedly, it was particularly fun to watch Kageyama turn as red as a tomato whenever Oikawa shouted his name. The usually calm and collected genius was tripping over his own feet in his shy state. The shrimpy, Hinata, was flustered too, and rather expressive about it as well. It was actually fairly entertaining for the cheerleader himself to watch.

When they started practicing spiking, Tsukishima developed a fun game of attacking Oikawa with the volleyballs, throwing them at the setter on accident. Or that was what he insisted at least. In a desperate attempt to avoid the volleyballs lunged his way, Oikawa leapt around, his skirt consequently also flipping around at his jerky movements. Iwaizumi did not miss how the tall blondie grinned, his stare very pervasive. The other boys had frozen in their places, lost in the sight of Oikawa’s thighs flashing before them so obviously.

“Stop! Stop it!” Oikawa whined, dodging ball after ball as Noya and Tanaka had joined in on the fun, attacking him with the volleyballs. “I thought you guys wanted to marry me!? Now you’re abusing me!? Iwa-chan, help!”

“Oh my god you are literally the dumbest person I know”, Iwaizumi muttered as if he was an old man, walking up to shield Oikawa from the ongoing abuse. How could the pretty boy not understand that this was typical kindergarten behavior? This was what small kids did to each other when they had crushes! Apparently Karasuno’s tall blondie still was like a small kid in that sense, expressing his feelings by attacking Oikawa. “Here. You’re safe.”

“My prince! Or you would be if you groomed yourself more”, Oikawa hid behind Iwaizumi but quickly started stroking his hair with disapproving gestures. “Seriously, have you even tried the hair mask I gave you last Christmas? You’re so filthy Iwa-chan”, he shook his head, disappointed.

“Changed my mind. Throw them at him”, Iwaizumi stepped back to the side to let them keep attacking Oikawa.

“Guys!” Daichi interrupted the second round of the game just when Tsukishima had been about to throw yet another volleyball at Oikawa. “Stop mistreating our special guest!”

“Are you alright Oikawa?” Suga, or as Oikawa called him, Mr. Refreshing, had run up to Oikawa. He looked back at his teammates with a slightly smug smile, proud of how he had managed to get so close to their pretty cheerleader.

“Yes, thank you”, Oikawa blinked at the empathy he was shown, not having expected to be shown something like that. “You’re the only sane person here, it seems”, he scoffed softly.

Suga felt his face go from its usual pale color to a dark red so fast his face almost poofed at the rapid change. Oikawa had technically given him a compliment! He stuttered a bit, about to speak up again. Unfortunately for him, he was interrupted by the others rushing up.

“Are you okay?!”

“You alright!? See, I’m also asking! I’m also sane!”

Oikawa wasn’t sure who was speaking up or when, as they all spoke at the same time. He backed away from the eager crowd around him, trying to shoo them away with his pompoms. The only one who hadn’t joined was Tsukishima, the tall blondie staying behind and tsking to himself in clear irritation.

“That’s it!” Oikawa soon stomped, having enough of this madness. He had expected this to be better than Shiratorizawa. How wrong he had been. These people were insane, only in a different way. “Iwa-chan, we’re leaving. I believe an hour has passed”, he stated.

“Fifteen minutes left”, Daichi pointed at the clock to prove his point. He hummed while tilting his head to the side, pondering over something. “I can agree to let you go early if you… hug us all. Individually.”  
  
“Aww, yes, yes! Cuddle time!” Hinata said happily, lunging forward and stealing the first hug. “Great king is so tall and warm, you’re so great to hug!” he said without sugarcoating a single word.

“Seems I didn’t even get to agree on this”, Oikawa muttered but gave in and hugged the redhead back.

Systematically he hugged them all. Tanaka and Noya, the odd ones with the insane marriage proposal, were almost drooling during their hugs, which honestly was rather disturbing. The other second years, whose names Oikawa did not know (Ennoshita, Kinoshita and Narita, they all introduced themselves during the hug) were more laidback. All three of them had been blushing rather madly, however.

Yamaguchi, who Oikawa had noted to cling to the tall blondie, barely managed to stutter out his name when he got his hug. The tall blondie himself pinched Oikawa’s sides, making the setter whine at the abuse, complaining over how this demon seemingly wouldn’t stop pestering him. The complaint was just met with an evil grin. Suga’s hug was tight and warm, the former main setter burying his face into Oikawa’s neck, causing him to shudder at the ticklish feeling of his hair against his jaw. The captain, Daichi, hugged Oikawa for so long that Iwaizumi had to come and tear them apart. Asahi, who had been so red during this entire event that he had been hiding his face behind his hands most of the time, barely dared to hug Oikawa back, seeming anxious to overstep any boundaries.

And after that, Oikawa just turned around, ready to leave.

“Oikawa, you forgot Kageyama”, Daichi’s tone was low, scolding him for trying to sneak away from the last hug.

“Shittykawa”, Iwaizumi pushed Oikawa towards the black-haired setter. “Just do it and you’re free.”  
  
“Ugh, fine, come here then”, Oikawa held out his arms, refusing to walk up to his bothersome underclassman. His bothersome underclassman that surely was to surpass Oikawa one day, which only made his dislike even deeper. 

Kageyama hesitated for a second but then walked up to his idol, wrapping his arms around Oikawa’s slim torso tightly. He was blushing madly yet again, hiding his face in Oikawa’s neck and inhaling the lovely scent that he recalled from the first year of middle school.

“Oikawa-senpai, will you teach me how to do that super accurate jump serve of yours?” Kageyama asked suddenly.

“What! No way, dumbass! Dumbass!” Oikawa pulled away and grimaced at Kageyama childishly. He stuck his tongue out, resembling a snotty brat more than a sexy cheerleader.

“Oikawa! Stop picking fights with Kageyama!” Iwaizumi scolded him. “And come hug me already!” he added, holding his arms out.

“Iwa-chan?! I don’t owe you any hugs!” Oikawa pointed out. The glare his best friend gave him told him it was smarter to just obey, so he quickly ran over and wrapped his arms around the sturdy spiker. What was one more hug at this point, right?

“Alright, thank you for today”, Daichi nodded. Noya and Tanaka were weeping due to the fact that Oikawa was about to leave, the two second years in dramatic, loud piles on the floor. “You are now free from this debt.”

“Hey, Kenma says Nekoma is coming to Miyagi!” Hinata spoke up loudly all of a sudden, his phone in his hand. He had obviously just received a message.

“Eh?” Suga blinked.

“Yeah I sent him pics of the Great King and now Nekoma wants a victory dance too!” he grinned innocently, unaware of what pain he just had caused Oikawa.

Oikawa stared at him before screaming out loudly in frustration, throwing the pompoms down at the floor with a harsh movement. It had been _one_ bet. A dumb bet, yes, but still! He looked over at Iwaizumi, distressed and embittered.

“I’m never betting on anything ever again!”

**Author's Note:**

> \--- I felt it was more suitable to make this guys energetic and flustered.  
> I ended it like that, cuz I feel I could try to do one more with Nekoma XD
> 
> Pls leave a comment if you enjoyed this!! <3


End file.
